imvus_next_top_model_cycle_6_new_girlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Imvu's Next Top Model Cycle 6 New Girls Wiki
IMVU's Next Top Model Cycle 6 IMVU's Next Top Model: Cycle 6 'is our sixth season of IMVU's Next Top Model. This season, we also let some all stars compete, but decided they would compete seperately. We had a batch of new girls enter the competition, and we had 21 semifinalists. They both went through the two semifinalist rounds, consisting of a screenie shoot and an editing shoot. We only saw potential in 14 of them and let the 14 with the highest scores continue on in the competition. Fan voting and house parts continue in this competition. Abby and Alex are returning judges while we added in winner Krystyna, iconic judge Selina, and sponsor April who was later replaced by Cycle 5 competitor Rayne. Episodes 'Welcome to Top Model 'Part 1' In the Cycle 6 premiere, we met the top 23 girls through their interviews. Each girl was given a ten minute time limit for their interview, answering modeling related questions. Two girls didn't show up for their interview. For their first shoot, all the girls were given the same hairstyle and they had to find an outfit that matched well with it and create a screenie with it, with no editing. No one was sent home due to the fact that we decided to seperate the All Stars and the New Girls 'Part 2' In part two, the girls were given a background to edit, which was a futuristic room. Morgan got the highest votes from both the public and the judges, giving her a top photo by a landslide. A lot of photos failed to impress though, some being to generic, too boring or with terrible editing. This time we chose to have a top 14 because we believed only a select few could join this cycle. Kathy, Stephanie and Che won the challenge, but Kathy and Stephanie were the last 2 girls called out due to their mediocre photos. Che and Stephanie were the last 2, but Stephanie had a higher score, so she had to make it into the Top 14. Unfortunately, we had to let go of Che because we believed she needed more time, Lily because she needed to learn to model, and Andreea for breaking the rules. Best Photo: 'Morgan '''Challenge Winner: '''Che, Kathy, Stephanie 'Partnerships Clash The girls started to get to know eachother in the house, and some rivalries formed between a lot of the girls due to partnerships not working in the photoshoots. Stephanie was targetted by some of the girls. Marissa and Stephanie had troubles getting their photo done, as well as Mai and Kathy who decided to do the photos on their own. The photoshoot was partners with colors and the challenge was filming for the opening. Rosie was the challenge winner due to her creativeness in front of the camera. In the photoshoot, every photo got mixed reviews in terms of editing, but Rayana and Isabella definitely seemed to impress. Mai and Kathy were deducted points for not following the rules. Rosie and Bridget, whom were partners, ended up in the bottom 2. Abby and Rayne voted Rosie to stay, while Alex and Krys voted Bridget to stay, causing a deadlock. Despite her challenge win, Rosie was the first girl sent home. *'First Callout: '''Rayana *'Challenge Winner: Rosie *'Highest Fan Score: '''Paris *'Bottom 2: 'Bridget and Rosie *'Eliminated: 'Rosie *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Mai 'Recreational Activity The challenge was runway in which the girls got to create their own outfits. Most of the girls did average, but Rayana really impressed, giving her the challenge win. In the photoshoot, the girls recreated their favorite photos. Erica was highly praised by the judges, while Marissa and Morgan were praised by the fans. In the end Isabella and Samantha both went home due to no photo. *'First Callout: '''Erica *'Challenge Winner: Rayana *'Highest Fan Score: '''Morgan *'Bottom 2: 'Isabella and Samantha *'Eliminated: 'Isabella and Samantha *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Kathy 'The Great Gatsby This week, the girls recieved makeovers. For the most part, the girls loved their makeovers. However, Stephanie and Mai weren't too happy with their makeovers. The challenge was to embrace your makeover, which Ann, Stephanie and Rayana did very well in, while Erica, Kathy and Morgan struggled to. Rayana won the challenge, due to her unique style in her makeover shot. The photoshoot was to portray the styles in Gatsby times. Ann and Stephanie got points off for using the movie background, as that wasn't the theme. Ann did understand the theme though, while Stephanie struggled with her style. Erica and Paris impressed, landing Erica best photo. Rayana and Stephanie struggled to understand the style, but Rayana was saved by her challenge shoot. Kathy and Stephanie landed in the bottom two, because Kathy's editing was not up to par while Stephanie was improving, but didn't understand the style. In the end, the judges saw more improvement in Stephanie, so she stayed. *'First Callout: '''Erica *'Challenge Winner: Rayana *'Highest Fan Score: '''Paris *'Bottom 2: 'Kathy and Stephanie *'Eliminated: 'Kathy *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Ann 'Undone This week, the girls did a challenge with black and white outfits. Stephanie blew the judges away with her outfit choice with Erica not too far behind. Paris, Marissa and Kelsey did not get much praise for their outfits either . The photoshoot was an artistic expression paint on the face type of shoot. The judges adored the photos of Erica, while Abby loved the photos of Bridget and Rayana although the other judges didn't agree much. Rayne was impressed by Kelsey's photo but the other judges did not agree. Erica got her third first callout in a row and Morgan wasn't too far behind. Mai and Marissa both ended up in the bottom two. The judges overall believed that both girls had their strengths and weaknesses, but some weaknesses overshadowed the strengths in certain girls. With that, Abby and Krys saved Mai, while Rayne and Alex saved Marissa causing a deadlock. Marissa ended up with a higher score due to Mai's point deductions for being late, and Mai ended up going home. *'First Callout: '''Erica *'Challenge Winner: Stephanie *'Highest Fan Score: '''Morgan *'Bottom 2: 'Mai and Marissa *'Eliminated: 'Mai *'Miss Model of the Week: 'Kelsey 'Contestants 'Elimination Chart' *This girl won the challenge in place of a girl who quit, because she had the 2nd highest challenge score : *Episode 9 will be a double elimination Scores 'Scoring Chart' Category:Browse